The Suite Life of Zack
The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is a Disney Channel Original Series that premiered on March 18, 2005. The series follows Carey Martin's (Kim Rhodes) twin sons Zack Martin (Dylan Sprouse) and Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) when they move into the Boston Tipton Hotel. They meet the manager, Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis), heiress London Tipton (Brenda Song), and candy-counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) as they attempt to live a normal life in the anarchic hotel. Plot The show centers upon Zack and Cody Martin, twin brothers who live in the Tipton Hotel (parody of the Hilton Hotel) in Boston, where their mother, Carey, sings and performs in the hotel lounge. However, it also centers upon the hotel owner's teenage daughter, London Tipton (A parody of Paris Hilton), who is very wealthy and ditzy, the hotel's down-to-earth candy-counter girl, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Mr. Moseby, the strict, dutiful, and serious manager, who is often the foil to Zack and Cody's schemes and has a liking to the piano, pocket hankies and ballet. The show is often set at the Tipton Hotel, but has other settings such as Zack and Cody's school, Cheevers High,and Maddie and London's private school, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic. Zack and Cody often get in trouble (sometimes unintentionally) and come up with witty ideas to get out of it. Cast Main All actors (except for Ashley Tisdale and Brenda Song) have appeared in all episodes of the series: *Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) – Cody is the calm, mature, and smarter twin. He is a straight A student, making him better, academically, than his brother Zack, who gets Ds. However, he is not as strong as Zack in wood shop, where Zack excels. In one episode, he moves into the coat closet because he is not happy with his brother's sloppiness. Janice and Jessica seem to like Cody more. Cody has a steady girlfriend named Barbara but Zack seems to get a new girlfriend every episode. Cody has been on a Washington program and math camp. Cody is the more gentle twin compared to his brother and somehow always gets talked into going along with Zack's schemes. Sometimes, he does his sociology projects with Zack. *Zack Martin (Dylan Sprouse) – Zack is typically the unstudious, outgoing, immature twin, who usually dresses in skater clothes. At school, he is a straight "D" student, mentioned in the episode First Day of High School. Besides not doing well in school, Zack loves wood shop (which he is the best in class). In the episode Team Tipton it has shown that he has a fear of bugs. In the first season of the show it was revealed that Zack is 10 minutes older than Cody. He has also taken advantage of teachers and has faked conditions like dyslexia (in "Smart and Smarterer"). *London Tipton (Brenda Song) – She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel. She is an obvious parody of Paris Hilton, down to the ditzy demeanor and frivolous spending and name of the character (London/Paris and Tipton/Hilton) Although you never see Mr. Tipton fully (usually hiding behind his security force, which stands on all sides.... in the tradition of Wilson from Home Improvement, he is frequently mentioned. London is a dim-witted, spoiled, rich teenager with her own private suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, complete with a lot of closets (each with their own talking mirror) and a kitchen which takes up most of the floor. She does not have a nanny, or some other adult, to help her but relies on the Tipton Hotel Staff for any assistance and/or guidance. She transferred to the same private school "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" as Maddie in the episode Forever Plaid, due to poor attendance at her old school. In the episode First Day of High School, London transfers to Zack and Cody's public school "Chievers High", due to being expelled from all of the private schools she had previously attended. She dislikes her step-moms (previous and current) and talks to Mr. Moseby and Maddie about her problems. When happy she usually claps her hands repeatedly while saying her catchphrase, "Yay me!" She also has her own web show called Yay Me! Starring London Tipton that exists both within the program and in the real world. London often refuses to go to school and even skipped detention twice. Though it seems like London may lead the ultimate rich-girl life, her childhood was not perfect. In the episode Arwinstein, she states she is allergic to lobster, although in one episode she asked Maddie for a lobster dinner. However, it is possible that she developed an allergy to lobster after the earlier episodes and before the later ones. It is also revealed in one episode that she must think about what she does before doing it. For example, she was walking through the lobby while thinking "left, right, blink, breathe"(although this may be Zack's dream) in the episode Super Twins. *Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) – She is the teenage candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, counselor for her school's summer camp program - Camp Heaven on Earth - who just got back from Antarctica according to London in the episode, First Day of High School. While she comes from a lower-class family, Maddie is very hard-working, outspoken, and intelligent. But in several episodes she is shown as being very selfish and a bigger opportunist than London, though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Zack seems to have a crush on Maddie, but she is too old for him. Like Esteban, it is shown she has an incredibly long name; in the episode "Pilot Your Own Life", it is revealed to be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. She attends private school at "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" and later attends "Cheevers High". There's no reason why she attends "Cheevers". Maddie is London's closest friend, though London often treats her like a servant, as in the episode Footloser, usually bribing her with money. Maddie also babysat Zack and Cody throughout season one. Zack has a huge crush on her in Season One, however the crush turns on and off during Seasons 2-3. She is a strong supporter of environmental causes. She is left-handed. It is revealed that she has asthma.. *Marion Moseby (Phill Lewis) – The somewhat uptight manager of the Tipton Hotel, who speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, but is often annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. Though he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he actually has a great deal of affection for them. For example, when Mr. Moseby took the boys to a baseball game, he caught a ball for Cody, ultimately making Mr. Moseby "the most hated man in Boston". In the episode "The Ghost of 613", it is revealed that he started out at the Tipton as a bellhop back in the 1970s, and had a "voluminous 'fro". Mr. Moseby is more of a father to London than her own, because he is seldom around, he even said he taught London how to walk, her ABC's, and how to drive (or tried to). He cares for London and treats her like his own. He also helps London with any problems she is having. He was also known as the "Meanager". Has an older brother named Spencer, who is a midget (played by Dana Michael Woods), who is very wealthy and lactose intolerant. His Mothers' name is Beluah Moseby, who favors Spencer, but still likes Marion. Grandmother is Rose Moseby (who is played by Phill Lewis) who visits him in the episode "Nugget of History". Has a 16 year-old niece named Nia Moseby (played by Giovannie Samuels) who comes to stay with Marion during the third season and temporarily replaces Maddie as candy counter girl, while she is absent. A running gag of the series is that Mr. Moseby often makes a fool of himself in front of people (e.g.: hitting a baby doll that wouldn't stop crying against a chair when a woman with a baby walked by), or making a sarcastic comment about himself (that the customers think is true, and not sarcastic). Another running joke is that he often just barely catches a vase on the center table of the lobby from falling, although he fails to do that in the series' finale. In his schooling he was captain of the cheerleading squad; his experience with cheering coming in useful in a cheer-off. He also was a junior putt putt champion and taught Zack how to play mini golf. Mr. Moseby also took ballet lessons and is a very good dancer. When he practiced and participated in Esteban's dance school, he was temporarily partnered with Carey, but found it hard to dance with her since she is much taller than him. He also takes advantage of Zack and Cody in some cases, like in the episode "Heck's Kitchen" he treats them with room service so they will find a food critic. *Carey Martin (Kim Rhodes) – The single working mother of Zack and Cody is a singer. She and her sons traveled a lot before arriving at the Tipton, which she called the "best gig we've ever had". During the first season, Carey had short blonde hair, though in some episodes of the second season and throughout the third, she has red hair. She was married to Kurt Martin but they divorced after the twins were born for unstated reasons. Arwin has made it known on several occasions that he has a crush on her. Whenever Carey kisses Arwin he screams and falls over. Whenever Zack and Cody have an argument, she tells them about her and her ex-boyfriends stories, much to their dismay. Awards Emmy Awards *2006 - nominated for a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Choreography in the episode "Commercial Breaks". *2007 - nominated for a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. *2008 - nominated for a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. Kids' Choice Awards, USA *2007 - Nominated for "Favorite TV Show". *2007 - Cole Sprouse nominated for "Favorite TV Actor". *2008 - Cole Sprouse nominated for "Favorite TV Actor". *2008 - Dylan Sprouse nominated for "Favorite TV Actor". *2008 - Nominated for "Favorite TV Show". Young Artist Awards *2007 - Won "Best Family Television Series (Comedy)". *2007 - Guest star Sammi Hanratty nominated for "Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)". *2007 - Recurring guest-star Alyson Stoner nominated for "Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)". *2007 - Cole Sprouse nominated for "Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)". *2007 - Dylan Sprouse nominated for "Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)". *2007 - Guest star Sophie Oda nominated for "Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)". Spin-off and Sequels The Suite Life On Deck The series follows twin brothers Zack and Cody Martin (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) and hotel heiress London Tipton (Brenda Song) as they attend high school courses at Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton, a large cruise ship. Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis) of the Boston Tipton Hotel returns as the ship's manager, and Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) is introduced as London's new roommate. The Suite Life Movie On September 20, 2010, Disney Channel announced that production had begun for a Disney Channel Original Movie based on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck.14 The Suite Life Movie premiered on the Disney Channel in the United States and Canada on March 25, 2011. Indian adaptation An Indian adaptation of the show, titled The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir, premiered on Disney Channel India on April 8, 2012. It ran for two seasons and ended on January 19, 2014 Connection to the DCLAU That's So Suite Life Of Hannah Montana "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" is a crossover episode of the Disney Channel sitcoms That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and Hannah Montana. In the United States it aired on July 28, 2006 as a three-part special and served as a TV movie. The three episodes of the crossover were watched by 5.7–7.1 million viewers. Checkin' Out (from That's So Raven) While Raven is talking to Zack and Cody she has a vision. She tells them to put their hands out and they end up catching a celebrity, Tyler (Tiffany Thornton) which is how she gets the twins to help her. As a result, Raven substitutes the fashion models with Zack and Cody, and she pretends to be Pistache. Donna Cabonna finds out the bad news so she tries to take matters into her own hands by impersonating the photographer too. As the two Pistache impersonators are doing the photo shoot, the real Pistache comes in, having arrived by "an outrageously expensive private jet" (billed to Donna Cabona). She notes that Zack and Cody are not the models she chose, but they are even better. On The Road Again (from Hannah Montana) When Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart stays at the Tipton, she befriends the candy counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick. Listening to Miley's dad sing, Maddie says that he sounds just like Robbie Ray, the "Honkytonk Heartthrob", before realizing that he is Robbie Ray. Apparently both she and her mother were Robbie Ray fans. When Maddie talks to Hannah/Miley about his career back in the day, Miley starts to believe that her father gave up his dream to sing so that Miley could pursue her own career as Hannah Montana. To give him back the stage life, she recruits the help of his former manager to get Robby back on the road.